Eren Jaegar's Brother
by Alexinhere
Summary: So I was watching Shingeki no Kyojin ( Eng dub though ) and I was like, hmm Eren needs a brother so here it is, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1, The Return

**Eren Jaegar's Brother**

 **Please note that tis is my first fanfiction, and I had the idea to give Eren a brother because I felt like he needed one lol.**

* * *

Eren was dreaming the same dream for weeks now, in each of the dreams his brother had come home, he knew this was impossible his father had said he died on the field of battle, but Eren couldn't shake the feeling that something was gonna happen and the memory of his brother was going to play a big part in the events to come, Eren not being able to sleep with these thoughts running through his mind decided to take a midnight stroll, little did he know a face from his past would return.

Mikasa heard the door to Armin and Eren's room open so of course she looked outside her room and saw Eren leaving, she decided to call out and say "hey Eren wait up, i'll come with you and give you a bit of company", Eren said "sure whatever" but being thankful inside to have a friend like Mikasa.

They made their way through the moonlit sky to the roof top of a tower with their ODM gear, and sat down peacefully looking up at the sky, clearing the thoughts of titans out of their heads. Something caught Mikasa's eye, a black shape on the wall, "Eren does that shape on the wall look weird to you or is that just me" Mikasa said with her usual calmness, as to which Eren replied with "yeah that shape does look weid..." he was cut off by a sickening howl, and a powerful wave of air that sent them flying, they would've both hit the ground if not for the ODM gear. Mikasa was up before Eren, helping him to his feet and dusting him off, when they both cleaned themselves they looked back at the wall and they saw the shape jump down and a flash of light appear, only Eren knew what that was and he quickly chased after the shape jumping down and transforming to chase the unkown Titan down. To his surprise when he got down the wall he saw a Titan defending the gate, this Titan was tall about 18ft and 9ft wide with muscles that even the Armoured Titan didn't possess, unlike the other people who turned into Titans this one had skin and kinda looked like Eren's Titan form. Just then the unknown titan ripped a Titan vertically and litterally in half and then went on to kill the other Titans with the first Titan's broken carcass. Eren now being riled up from the bloodlust jumped into the fray with a powerful right hook to an abnormal, knocking it's head clean off and killing it with his signature stomp to the nape,just then 8 Titans attacked Eren at once, the unkown Titan looked over in horror as a thought crossed it's mind "not today you ass holes", and he charged 6 of the Titans killing each of them with ease. After several minutes the Titans were dispatched and only Eren and the Unkown Titan was left standing.

2 bright flashes appeared as Eren and the othet Titan returned to normal, and who Eren saw made him jump. "How are you here? You died!" Eren said questioning everything he ever knew. "I'll explain somewhere warm... Brother".

* * *

 **This was my first fanfiction I hoped you liked it, please give me feedback and tell me if I can improve, I will try to update this fic as the ideas come to me, aight thanks again and bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2, Brotherly Shenanigans

**Brotherly Shenanigans**

 **So it's the second chapter of a story I'm hoping to update still.**

* * *

Eren was sitting at a table, the man sitting opposite him was a face from Eren's past, his brother. Eren's brother, Michael, was wearing a black trench coat with built in steel pauldrons, the trench coat was also lined with white wolf fur and dropped just above his ankles, he also wore steel gauntlets and boots, underneath his trench coat he wore steel chest armour and black pants. Michael himself looked very much like Eren but he was more muscular and taller towering over eren for about 1.5ft, he had uncut long brown hair that was matted and he had a scar that started just on his forhead and went all the way down his face diagonally from the right.

Eren was fixated on his brother trying to work out how he is alive and has the titan ability, Michael met his gaze and knew what his brother was thinking, so he spared him the trouble and started with " so i know you are wondering how i am here, to be honest i don't know how i am alive but 1 thing i do know is that i'm glad to see you alive."

"I'm glad to see you alive as well, it's been..." Eren was cut off by his brother.

"Yes i understand that but i'm not a sentimental person, you should know this, and being alone for all these years has only strengthened this feeling, the feeling of nothing is pernament, the only thing that is is time and how little we have on this earth", Michael took a deep breath before continuing, "now you wanted to know why i'm still alive so i'll tell you what i know, as you remember i left to join the scouts to vent the rage i have at the Titans. The thing is before i left dad gave me this needle and told me to inject myself with the contents whenever i got in serious trouble with the Titans"

"That's weird i have memories of dead injecting me with a needle" Eren said cautiously.

"Thats probably why you have the Titan ability, anyway so i was dispatched to do some scouting and the Titans ambushed us, my firend, Levi, and I were the only survivors of the initial Titan attack, then the second wave hit us and it came down to sacrificing Levi's life or mine so i made the choice to sacrifice mine to save Levi, I told him to run and to not look back and that somebody needs to report this, then i injected myself and then i was eaten alive, i remember seeing a flash and then waking up later surrounded by Titan bodies" Michael didn't seem phased by the unknown reason to him being alive or neither did he care, Eren on the other hand had to tell Levi that Michael was alive. so he shouted for Levi.

"What are you doing shouting Levi, I'm not ready to..." Micheal was interrupted by the shattering of a glass and the stutters of a flabbergasted Levi.

"Oh hi Levi I'm alive no need to worry" Michael said while glaring at his younger brother who was currently stunned at the reaction of Levi. Levi no collecting himself looked at Michael and asked "The commander will want you to report in Michael. Good to see your still too stubborn to die"

"I was born stubborn", Michael said as he got up, "But first i'm so tired i'm gonna go find a place to sleep"

"Here let me show you to my dorm and you can have my bed for the night brother" Eren said in an unusually cheery state... "So here is the dorm and thats my bed and I really don't mind if you sleep in my bed"

"I'm good thanks, i'd prefer to sleep on the floor, part of the training i did while i was alone for five years included sleeping on hard surfaces, one because there weren't any beds in the wilderness and two because it builds character, night brother" Michael said before lying down on the ground and falling asleep. Eren still had so many questions he wanted to ask, he'd ask tomorrow, but first he was gonna tell Armin and the annoyed Mikasa, she was annoyed because Eren didn't want Mikasa involved in the conversation, who he found.

* * *

 **So thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, and nah it's not weird that we both had the idea to give Eren a brother Meow lol, anyway hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter.**


End file.
